Dewford
by CatfishLand
Summary: Winona has gone crazy and left Brawly! Who will he hook up with now? Rocksmashshipping fic oneshot. 18 for swearing! violence! and lemon.


It was Autumn in Dewford Town. Brawly had just gotten out of the gym early due to a decreasing amount of challengers. People just weren't having kids anymore. Brawly hoped that his day would be lightened up by fucking his girlfriend, Winona. He walked over to his house, hoping to surprise Winona because she didn't know he was going to be home early. Brawly went inside, but Winona wasn't in the living room playing with her Pokémon like usual. He went upstairs and heard a soft whimpering coming from his bedroom. Brawly opened the door to his bedroom to find a naked Winona fucking Wallace!

"Winona, what the fuck?!" Brawly yelled.

"Brawly, what the fuck?!" Winona said, startled.

"I didn't know this was going on every time I was at work!" Brawly yelled.

"Fuck you!" Winona cried.

"Fuck me? Yes, that's what I was going to do with you when I came home, but not anymore! Also, the idiot that's fucking you needs to put his stupid fucking cloak on and get the hell out of my house." Brawly told Winona.

"I hate you!" Winona screamed as Wallace rushed out of the house.

"WHY? I STOPPED YOU FROM FUCKING SOMEONE WITH NO DICK." Brawly roared.

"I've been dating Wallace for a year now." Winona said, boastingly.

"WHAT THE FUCK, WINONA?! THIS HAS BEEN GOING ON FOR THE MAJORITY OF OUR RELATIONSHIP?!" Brawly screamed.

"Yeah, bitch. What the fuck are you gonna do about it?" Winona said.

"I'm gonna kill Wallace. That's what I'm gonna do." Brawly said, sitting on the bed.

"No! Don't kill him! He's my boyfriend and I fuck him twice a day!" Winona cried.

"TWICE A MOTHERFUCKING DAY?!" Brawly got up off the bed and started screaming again.

"Fuck you!" Winona screamed.

"Winona, I actually thought that you liked me..." Brawly said, calming down.

"Well, that shows that you're a pussy for ever believing me." Winona said.

"You know what?! You get the hell out of my house, too. I don't care, just go live with Wallace." Brawly said.

"You know what? I will." Winona said, gathering her things and running out of the house, slamming the door. Brawly crawled onto the bed and just started sobbing uncontrollably.

"I can't take it anymore. I thought she was the one..." He cried between sobs. He was like that for the rest of the day.

THE NEXT DAY

At the gym the next day, all the gym trainers noticed that Brawly was way more upset than usual, and he kept losing battles. Finally, one of the gym trainers confronted him.

"What's going on, Brawly? You're acting way different than usual." The karate master told him.

"Here's the whole story. You know how I'm dating Winona, right?" Brawly said.

"Yeah." The trainer told him, bracing himself for the worst.

"Well, yesterday I walked in on Winona and Wallace having sex." Brawly said.

"Ooh... That's rough, man." The gym trainer said.

"You know what? I'm taking the rest of the day off. Close the gym, okay. All of you guys can take the day off, too. You'll still get paid." Brawly said, walking outside. The karate master told all of the other gym trainers what was wrong. Brawly walked outside and got on his Hawlucha and flew to Rustboro City- the Hoenn Leaders a Conference was being held.

RUSTBORO CITY

Brawly walked in the conference room at the Pokémon Center. He sat down in his seat with all of the other gym leaders, but Winona wasn't there. About 10 minutes into the conference, Winona came in.

"Sorry I'm late..." Winona said, embarassed.

"Oh, hi, Winona! We put your seat next to Brawly's because we know that you're together." Juan said.

"Didn't you hear? We broke up yesterday." Brawly told him.

"Why?" Tate and Liza said at the same time. Brawly got up and whispered what happened into Tate and Liza's ears.

"Oh... That's rough, man." Tate and Liza chorused. Winona glared at him.

"Bitch, why have you been so mean to everyone lately?" Flannery asked Winona.

"I'm going through a rough patch in my life, you dumb fuck. Don't call me 'bitch'." Winona said.

"So I'm a dumb fuck?" Flannery said.

"Don't call Flannery a dumb fuck!" Roxanne stood up.

"Yeah. Flannery's not a dumb fuck." Juan said.

"Flannery is not a dumb fuck." Tate and Liza said together.

"Flannery, in particular, is not a dumb fuck." Wattson said.

"Yeah she is." Winona said.

"Uhh... No." Norman said, standing up.

"Just look at you! Your clothing isn't even half decent! How about I give you my elegant clothes?" Juan told Winona.

"I don't want your gross clothes." Winona said.

"I hate you!" Flannery cried. She stood up and walked over to Winona.

"Well, you're a dumb fuck." Winona said. Flannery punched Winons in the face, sending her flying to the ground. Winona got up and grabbed Flannery by her hair and slammed her face into the table.

"Winona, what the fuck?!" Brawly said.

"Brawly, what the fuck?!" Winona said in a mocking tone as she laughed at Flannery's broken nose. Flannery stormed off and left the conference.

"I taught that bitch a lesson, am I right?" Winona said, leaning back in her chair and hoping for some praise.

"That was actually really mean." Roxanne said. She got up and left. Everyone else got up and left as well.

"Why, Winona? Why do you have to hurt so many people?" Brawly said, getting up and leaving. When Brawly went out of the Pokémon Center, Roxanne was waiting for him.

"God, that was a disaster." Brawly said.

"Brawly, Tate and Liza never told me about what happened between you two. You guys seemed like the perfect couple." Roxanne said.

"I got home from the gym to find Winona fucking Wallace. Apparently, she has been fucking him twice a day for a year now." Brawly said, rubbing his head.

"Oh my god... That's awful..." Roxanne said.

"You know, why don't you come to my house?" Roxanne told Brawly.

"Uh... Sure. I took the day off at the gym today." Brawly said.

"Same..." Roxanne told him. They got into her house and they went upstairs to her bedroom. They couldn't help but gaze at each other.

"What's wrong, Brawly?" Roxanne said.

"Ah, nothing... It's just that... You're really nice." Brawly said. Roxanne blushed. Roxanne secretly liked him for years, but never told him. Suddenly, Brawly started moving closer. She braced herself for a kiss, but nothing happened. Brawly was looking out the window.

"Look! You have a Taillow nest!" Brawly said.

"Yeah. They sing to me every morning." Roxanne said, disappointed. Roxanne couldn't bear it anymore. She grabbed him and kissed him. Brawly pulled away for a second.

"Uh... Wow, Roxanne... I didn't think you had those kinds of feelings for me..." Brawly said. He glanced around and then pushed her up against the headboard of her bed. They started kissing more. She took off his shirt.

"Uhh... Roxanne? What are you doing, cause it's really hot." Brawly told her. She blushed. She took off his belt and they started kissing more. Brawly took her shirt and bra off, and stuck his tongue inside her mouth. Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door. Brawly looked out the window. It was a police officer. They put their clothes back on and she sighed as they walked downstairs and answered the door.

"Brawly and Roxanne?" The police officer asked.

"Yes." They said in sequence.

"Flannery has filed a restraining order against Winona, and we need witnesses. Can you come down the police station?" The officer said.

"Do we have to come now?" Brawly asked, looking down at Roxanne.

"Yes." The officer said. Roxanne groaned as they got into the police car and drove to the police station. Brawly grabbed her and and pulled her close.

"It's okay. We'll do it later." Brawly whispered into her ear. They walked inside the police station and they were led to a room. A detective started asking them questions.

"It says here that you were in a relationship with Winona at one time." The detective told Brawly.

"Well, I walked in my house yesterday to find her fucking Wallace, so we're over." Brawly said.

"Oh... That's rough, man." The detective said.

"Officer, today at the conference Winona called Flannery a dumb fuck and then gave her a broken nose." Roxanne said.

"Wow. That's harsh. How did she get the broken nose?" The detective asked.

"Well Winona grabbed Flannery by her hair and slammed Flannery's face into the table multiple times." Brawly said.

"Well, it looks like we have an assault case on our hands. Let's go, boys!" The detective said, getting into a police car and driving away. Roxanne and Brawly left the police station and walked back to Roxanne's house. They went upstairs.

"So... Where were we..." Roxanne asked.

"Right here." Brawly said, pushing her up against the headboard of the bed. They started kissing again, and they took their shirts off. Brawly took off Roxanne's bra and grabbed her large breasts. Roxanne took his belt off and he pulled her close. He spread her legs until her leggings ripped, and he tore through until he got to her pussy. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his neck. He started licking all inside her pussy and on her clitoris. He put her down and stuck his fingers inside her. He went up and down extremely fast until she squirted all over him and screamed his name. Her moans were extremely loud and they got louder as his motions got faster. He removed his fingers from her pussy and she pulled down his jeans, revealing Brawly's 11 inch dick.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit. This is the biggest dick I have ever seen in my life!" Roxanne said, nervously. She pursed her lips around his monster cock and went back and forth along the length of it. Brawly grabbed her head and moved it down his giant dick until she started gagging. He picked her up and he laid down on her bed. She got on top of him and he slowly put his dick inside her until it was all the way in. Her screaming was so loud that you could hear it at the Pokémon Center. He thrusted faster and faster into her pussy until she hit her climax.

"Oh my god, Brawly! Your dick feels so good inside me!" Roxanne cried as Brawly thrusted faster and faster. After a while, Brawly pulled out and came all over her face.

"That... Was the best sex of my life." Brawly told Roxanne. She giggled as she washed her face and put her clothes back on.

"I need new leggings." Roxanne laughed as she grabbed Brawly's hand. They went outside to see Flannery laying face down on the street. Brawly ran over to her.

"Flannery! What happened?" Roxanne asked.

"Winona... She called me a dumb fuck and... She shot me in the back." Flannery murmured.

"Oh my fucking god. Winona's crazy! I wonder what set her off..." Brawly said.

"I'll go call Nurse Joy!" Roxanne yelled as she ran over to the Pokémon Center. Brawly talked to Flannery until Roxanne came running back with Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy took a few tests and determined that although Flannery was in critical condition, she would live. Roxanne and Brawly clapped.

"I wonder what set Winona off..." Roxanne asked Brawly.

"Let's find out." Brawly said. They flew on his Hawlucha to the Pokémon League.

"I need to speak with Wallace." Brawly told the receptionist. The receptionist took him over to the Champion's room.

"Wallace- are you and Winona still together?" Roxanne asked Wallace.

"No. I found my true passion and now I am dating Drake." Wallace said. Brawly's face turned red.

"How did Winona take this?" Brawly asked him.

"Oh, she went nuts." Wallace said. Suddenly Brawly got a weird feeling in his gut. Roxanne and Brawly flew to Dewford Town and Brawly ran over to his gym. It was demolished, and a note was lying in the rubble. It said this:

"Fuck you. From, Winona. Watch your fucking back."

Brawly dropped the note and before Roxanne could warn him, Winona jumped on his back and put a knife to his neck.

"Tell me where Flannery is or you die." Winona said. Roxanne started crying. She called up her friend, Skyla. Skyla was Winona's worst enemy.

"Skyla! Brawly's being attacked by Winona! Can you come here?" Roxanne asked.

"Hell yeah. I'll perform the Firing-The-Machine-Gun-From-The-Plane technique." Skyla said. Soon, Roxanne could see Skyla's cargo plane in the sky. Skyla had excellent aim, and she aimed her gun at Skyla's head. She pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through Winona's head. Winona fell to the grounded and within minutes all of the gym leaders had come to see what was going on. When Winona saw Flannery, she smiled.

"I-I love you, Flannery..." Winona said as she passed away.

"Who'd a thunk. Winona's a lesbian. No wonder she didn't want my elegant clothes..." Juan said.

"We'll miss her." Tate and Liza said at the same time.

"I never gave a flying fuck about that bitch." Flannery said.

"Winona died without ever beating my Manectric. How funny!" Wattson chuckled.

"You're a whore." Roxanne said to Winona.

"Look what bitch is flying away now." Norman said.

"Winona, I hate your guts." Brawly said. They all left and went to go party at the night club in Dewford.

"What a bitch." Flannery said as the reminisced about Winona. Brawly and Roxanne didn't hear Flannery say that, though, because they were off fucking in the bathroom.

The End.


End file.
